


Snow

by Evilchuckles



Series: Miss Gingerpaws Series [12]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Humour, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/pseuds/Evilchuckles





	Snow

It was snowing outside and they didn’t need to go to work. They spent the day curled up in the warm on the sofa watching old black and white films and drinking hot chocolate.

Near did The Times cryptic crossword in ten minutes.

Gevanni read Cars You’ll Never Be Able To Afford magazine.

Near tried to explain chaos theory.

Gevanni tried to explain the off-side rule.

Their ginger cat, which they had somehow adopted after it climbed into Lidner’s briefcase at the scene of a triple shooting, investigated what sharp little claws could do to expensive curtains. Then half an hour later she spat out one of the smaller of Near’s puppets and Gevanni had to stage an intervention before Near murdered the cat.

Or the cat murdered Near.

Near hadn’t warmed to the cat quite yet. Gevanni hadn’t been able to resist teasing that it was because Near didn’t appreciate the competition for ultimate cuteness which the cat represented. Near responded to this comment by calmly and reasonably attempting to beat Gevanni to death with a cushion.

Lunch was a pot noodle made by Near because, ‘I’d like to cook for you today.’

And that night they lay in clean sheets (because, unlike his boyfriend, Gevanni actually knew where the ‘on’ button _was_ on the washing machine) and kissed and kissed and it was soft and nicely damp and before long Gevanni got hard and Near smirked at him before sliding down his body and wrapping his mouth around him. Gevanni, panting, thrust slowly (as slowly as he could, which honestly wasn’t very slowly at all) into Near where everything was wet and maddeningly rubbing. 

_Pleasure._

Until Gevanni melted into the mattress, dazed and entirely content, his whole body heaving a great big happy sigh.

 

Later Near woke him up to claim that the cat was molesting him.


End file.
